The money validator is an essential assembly of a self-service terminal equipment, such as a self-service vending machine, a self-service ticket machine, and a Cash Deposit Machine. The money validator includes a currency recognition mechanism for validating the authenticity of paper currency and a cashbox for storing genuine currency. Wherein, the currency recognition mechanism judges the authenticity of paper currency according to the obtained information about the features of the paper currency. When the currency recognition mechanism judges the paper currency as genuine currency, the paper currency is transferred to the cashbox and stored.
FIG. 1 is a structure view of a general cashbox. The structure of the cashbox is disclosed in US patent US20110006471A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. As shown in FIG. 1, inside the cashbox, a pressing plate 115 presses paper currency, which entered a temporary storage space 108 and is vertically placed, on the supporting plate 105 through an opening on a partition 110. After the pressing plate 115 is reset, the paper currency is pressed between the partition 110 and the supporting plate 105 tightly under the action of a compression spring 106. In addition, in FIG. 1, a reference number 100A refers to a side wall of a box body, a reference number 102a refers to a front wall of the box body, and a reference 101 refers to a handle of the box body.
Since an end face of the paper currency slides back and forth along the surface of the bottom surface of the cashbox when the paper currency is pressed each time, as more and more paper currency is pressed into the cashbox, the frictional force between the end face of the paper currency and the bottom wall of the cashbox will become larger and larger, so that the load of the driving mechanism of a currency pressing assembly is increased, which usually causes the paper currency being unable to be pressed into the cashbox, thus reducing the reliability to press the currency.